Nothing
by Nina Bane
Summary: Kurt tiene cáncer y Blaine ya no sabe que hacer...Drabble Klaine


_Share my life, _  
_Take me for what i am, _  
_Cause i'll never change _  
_All my colors for you _

Blaine aguardaba en la sala de espera de la clínica de Tratamiento del Cáncer, nervioso y temblando, mirando de vez en cuando la puerta tras la que estaba el médico con Kurt.

_Take my love, _  
_I'll never ask for too much, _  
_Just all that you are _  
_And everything that you do _

Kurt, que estaba en la fase terminal de un cáncer de pulmón, y había ido marchitándose lentamente ante sus ojos, perdiendo el pelo poco a poco, su mirada perdiendo la luz que había tenido un día. Incluso había dejado de preocuparse por su ropa. Ni siquiera cantaba. A Blaine le rompía el corazón. Cuando se había enamorado de Kurt, lo primero que le hizo darse cuenta fue verle cantar sin ningún tipo de máscara, totalmente descubierto. Se había enamorado de un chico asustado, roto, un chico que día a día había ido uniendo los trocitos de su corazón destrozado, y que le había enseñado que no había que tener miedo. Juntos habían madurado y habían descubierto como un amor adolescente podía transformarse en el amor de su vida.

_I don't really need to look _  
_Very much further, _  
_I don't wanna have to go _  
_Where you don't follow, _  
_I will hold it back again, _  
_This passion inside, _  
_Can't run from myself, _  
_There's nowhere to hide... _

Blaine se había enamorado muchas veces en su vida, pero nunca como se había enamorado de su castaño, tan dulce, tan precioso, tan frágil y la vez tan fuerte...Sabía que no podía vivir sin Kurt, pero también sabía que si se le ocurría suicidarse tras su muerte, el fantasma de su novio le patearía el culo hasta que volviese a la vida, porque así era Kurt. Miraba antes por él que por sí mismo.

_Don't make me close one more door, _  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore, _  
_Stay in my arms if you dare, _  
_Or must i imagine you there, _  
_Don't walk away from me, _  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing _  
_If i don't have you, _  
_You, you, _  
_You, you, you... _

Apretó entre sus manos la pequeña cadena que Kurt llevaba al cuello siempre, mirándola minuciosamente, como si observándola pudiese encontrar una manera de salvar a su novio, a su corazón. Se fijó en la pequeña placa que colgaba de esta, entrecerrando los ojos hasta poder ver el dibujo. Un pequeño pájaro, un mirlo tallado en la placa, estaba posado sobre la última letra de la palabra _Courage, _pulcramente escrita con letra cursiva. Blaine notó como el nudo en su pecho crecía.

_You see through, _  
_Right to the heart of me, _  
_You break down my walls _  
_With the strength of your love, _

_I never knew _  
_Love like i've known it with you, _  
_Will a memory survive, _  
_Oh, one i can hold on to? _

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltándolo, y alzó la cabeza con celeridad para mirar al médico, pero se encontró con un Kurt lloroso lanzándose a sus brazos. Le estrechó con fuerza arrullándolo y susurrando contra su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda tratando de calmarle, las lágrimas de su novio manchando su camiseta.

-_...ado..._-escuchó Blaine salir de los labios de su novio, y le hizo moverse, dejándolo sentado en su regazo, y le miró.

-¿Qué dijiste?-murmuró con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

_I don't really need to look _  
_Very much further, _  
_I don't wanna have to go _  
_Where you don't follow, _  
_I will hold it back again, _  
_This passion inside, _  
_Can't run from myself, _  
_There's nowhere to hide... _  
_Your love i'll remember forever... _

-El médico tiene los últimos análisis, Blaine...

-¿Y?-le interrumpió ansioso, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al castaño.

_Don't make me close one more door, _  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore, _  
_Stay in my arms if you dare, _  
_Or must i imagine you there, _  
_Don't walk away from me, _  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing _

-Estoy curado, cariño...La quimioterapia ha funcionado...-fue callado por los labios de Blaine, que se estrellaron con necesidad contra los suyos, mientras una lágrima de felicidad se deslizaba por la mejilla del moreno.

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing _  
_If i don't have you, _  
_You, you, you _  
_If i don't have you_


End file.
